


Be Proud

by AmiLu



Series: there are stars in your eyes [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: He blushes and looks down, hiding his beautiful eyes behind his fringe, and you find it so adorable that you can’t help the smile tugging at your lips.





	Be Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble, actually the first thing I ever wrote for this pair, and the one which gave the name to the series.
> 
> (Also the first time I've written in second person pov and I really don't know where _that_ came from).

He blushes.

He blushes and looks down, hiding his beautiful eyes behind his fringe, and you find it so adorable that you can’t help the smile tugging at your lips.

“Don’t—that’s not—I’m not… ” he stutters out, completely shaken by your honest compliment.

“It’s true,” you say, interrupting him before he can put himself down, as you are sure he’s about to do. It comes out a bit more explosive that you wanted, though, and it startles him into looking up, eyes big and vulnerable and so, so beautiful you could drown in them. How can they resemble the constellations so clearly, up to the minute details of the stars? They are dark, but they are alight in a paradox that you cannot stop thinking about, not since you noticed.

“Matt?” he asks, tentatively, and your name on his lips sounds like chimes, like the best thing you’ve ever heard. It always does.

“You did great out there, Keith,” you say seriously, maintaining eye contact and trying to make the boy believe you, because you are being completely honest. “You totally deserved that win. Be proud.”

His blush intensifies and you think he must feel very dizzy with so much blood rushing to his face. He’s so endearing; especially now, as he smiles a shy smile in your direction, his expression slowly growing delighted.

You tuck a lock of dark hair behind his ear, and chuckle at the strangled happy noise Keith makes after you give him a quick peck on the forehead.

Honestly, you would have thought he would be more prepared for this kind of thing after three months of dating, but you guess it’s part of his charm.

**Author's Note:**

> It may be part of the same universe as the last two, but happening considerably long before them, or it can be a completely different setting. I really don't know, lmao.


End file.
